Peace
by Sir Exal
Summary: Peacetime, and this gives the various COs time to think... and realize what has happened to them... R&R. Chap. 3 up
1. The Eagle Has Landed

O.K. This ist my first attempt at an angsty fanfic, so bearth with me. I hope to get as much reviews with this as my Behind the Music spoof. NOTE: depressing.  
  
DISCLAMER: Nope, I do not own Advance Wars...It belongs to Camelot...I only own Advance Wars 2... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peace, Part 1: The Eagle has Landed  
  
Eagle looked at his own reflection in the window. His eyes drifted ahead of his reflection to the Md. tank that was firing a few rounds at a dummy. Eagle suddenly thought of the living, breathing people inside that hunk of metal. He thought about how the people in that tank would give their lives for Green Earth, and how they had, in the war against the other countries and in the war against Black Hole. His heart melted as he saw the tanks fighting it out, in his minds eye. Was he a coward, for not getting out there? "No," he realized, "I am just not cut out for battle." He realized, "I joined to carry on my father's legacy... I was never destined to fight." He took his lucky goggles in his hands, and ripped them off. Eagle laid them on the table next to him. He wrote a note to Drake and Jess. Red... Eagle was going to miss her. She would say that he was taking things too fast. But, in fact, for the first time, he was positive that he should do it. He put the note down next to his goggles and left Green Earth HQ.  
  
He went to a seaport, and got on one of the landers there. He made an adjustment to it. This lander would take him exactly where he needed to go. Eagle sighed. "This Eagle never should have left the nest," he thought. The lander sailed to a distance where he could barely see Green Earth HQ. Eagle activated his Lightning Strike. The lander was back in moveable shape. As Eagle watched the amount of fuel go down to zero, he said the word that everybody tried to accomplish, but he had acheived.   
  
"Peace."  
  
The lander sank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sniff sniff... Oh, greetings! Please readth and reviewth. Flames art welcome, but not just because you liked Eagle. I am not sure if I be an angst writer with humor in me, or a humor writer with angst in me. In any case, dost thou think I should continue with other characters, or show the aftermath of Eagle? Tellth me! 


	2. Daughter of Kanbei

Hello again! Back am I with another section of Peace. Nice to seeth I'm good at this. Responding to reviews:  
  
Cecil-Darkwind: Thankth thine! I thinkst I will put in more COs.  
  
Eagle Biggest Fan: Good that the fact that I killed thy fav character did not turn thou off.  
  
Kensou Freak: Makeing people cryth was kinda my goal. It's excellent, huh? Great!  
  
Mai Valentine1: No prob.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Umm...until I taketh over the world, I don't own Advance Wars.  
  
Peace, Part 2: Daughter of Kanbei  
  
Smack! The hand flew across Sonja's cheek like a infantry's bullet. "A 'B-' in science?" boomed her father, emperor of the continent she was now lying on the ground of. "This is not how the child of the great Emperor Kanbei should act!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Father," said Sonja, weakly and uneasily, "but I was so busy--"  
  
"With your war games no doubt."  
  
This was untrue, Sonja was busy having a social life, but she knew her father would not understand things like that. She was once...harshly disciplined for being at the mall until eight, even though they had never discussed a curfew.  
  
"I just want--"  
  
Kanbei interupted again. "It doesn't matter what you want! We respected our elders..." Sonja had run out, vainly trying to hold back the tears. Kanbei continued his shouting lecture, missing Sonja's exit.   
  
Sonja lightly padded a powderpuff on her cheek to hide the pink mark. She heard an explotion of profanities downstairs, which meant Kanbei must have realized she was no longer there. Sonja knew Kanbei respected her as a CO, but did he really respect her-- or even recognize her --as a daughter? She couldn't think of a time--at least not since her mother died when Sonja was five-- when she really felt loved by Kanbei. The 'squabble' over her grades was more proof.   
  
The sound of a breaking chair downstairs brought Sonja back to reality. She screamed down into the floor, "Is that what I am to you? Just another SUBJECT?!" Kanbei must have heard, because the sounds of destruction stopped, and Sonja guessed he was stomping up to her room. She would have to act fast. She picked up a piece of string and her standard safety handgun.  
  
About fifteen seconds later, she sat silently on her bed, facing the wall with the door on it. Her plan she had made to give one final test to Kanbei was up and running. A heavy fist pounded on the other side of her door. "Sonja!" Kanbei's mad yell succeded the poundings. "How DARE you walk away from me!? Open this door so I can give you a piece of my mind!"  
  
"I want to be left alone," said Sonja, calmly but firmly.  
  
"WHAT, you defy me! OPEN THIS DOOR, SONJA!"  
  
"Do it yourself. It's open. But, I want to be left alone," again, Sonja's tone was calm but firm.  
  
"I don't care what you want!" screamed Kanbei. "And furthermore..."  
  
Sonja watched the doorknob start to turn. "If you truly know me as your daughter, you will not open that door," she said. The brass knob continued its revolution. Sonja sighed.  
  
Kanbei could not believe the nerve of Sonja. As he stepped back to fully open the door, he thought "First the grades, defying my orders, the subject remark...she is going to get several smacks. And that daughter sh--" BLAM! a gunshot jarred the Emperor out of his thoughts. Kanbei looked at Sonja sitting on the edge of her bed. She wore a look of both anger and sorrow. "W-what has happened?" asked Kanbei. Sonja answered.  
  
"Peace."  
  
Sonja then fell off her bed like a tipped domino, landing face down. A scarlet bloom began to strech across the floor. Kanbei recognized it instantly; blood. For some reason, he turned to the side of the door that fased Sonja's room. A string streched from the doorknob to hooks in the celing, and eventually got to the trigger of a gun somehow attached to the wall. The just-fired gun was pointing right where Sonja's heart was, not ten seconds ago. Kanbei rushed to Sonja, and picked her up, flipping her body over. He stared into her dull, lifeless eyes. He realized why she had done this, and began to cry. Kanbei, mighty emperor of Yellow Comet, cried. Kanbei repeated Sonja's last word.  
  
"Peace."  
  
Kanbei cradled Sonja's body, holding his daughter for what seemed like the first time.  
  
Wow...A tear ist actually coming to my eye....R&R, thine knowest the drill... 


	3. Blue

Wow, I didn't think I'd ever get back to this. I got inspired by a review I got today, so I'm writing this. 

Peace, part 3, Blue Beep...beep...beep...the heart monitor sounded. The resperator wheezed. Beep...beep...beep.  
Olaf, great, arrogant CO of Blue Moon, looked strangely prone on the hospital bed. Most of his pompous beard had been shaved off by the hospital aides, for ease of care. He was unconsious, a victim of a case of a heart attack a week before. He had been rushed to the best hospital anywhere in the entire country. It had, naturally, been international news, pushing even Sonja's recent death from the front page in Blue Moon and Orange Star. Olaf had had several bypasses and other surgeries. But, the prognosis was still bleak. Beep...beep...beep.  
Olaf's friends Grit and Colin stood at the foot of the bed. "C'mon, sir. You can d-do it..." said the latter.  
"Ahh, you can calm your worries, Col. Olaf's much too touch to go down now"  
"B-but the doctors said"  
"Just forget what they said. They don't know nothin' 'bout ol' big 'n' bearded. He'll tough it out." "S-sir, if I may"  
"We ain't on duty. Dispose with the formalities, Col"  
"Uh, yes sir. Anyway, I just want to say...you and Olaf are...are my only real friends, I-I think. I'm-I'm not sure how I would tough it out if...if..." A tear ran down Colin's cheek. "i just can't...I mean, couldn't...stand it"  
"Oh, don't you say anything like that, sport. Just be brave. Olaf would command you to be brave"  
"Yes, sir"  
They looked at Olaf for a while, all three silent. Beep...beep...beep.  
An half-an-hour later, the nurse came in to say visiting hours were over, and the two COs left in silence. Beep...beep..beep.

The sun was setting on the snow-covered plains of Blue Moon. Grit sorted through a pile of paperwork-his and the indisposed Olaf's-writing his signature wherever he needed to. He rubbed a red eye, and took a long swig of his whiskey. He sighed. A pencil broke on the "i" in Grit. He sighed again, harder this time. He opened a drawer, in search of another pencil...for some reason, he opened the lowest right drawer...this was where he kept he service pistol...it was gone. "Possum spit!" He said, searching through all his drawers for the gun. "POSSUM SPIT!" Colin couldn't be...he really wouldn't...no matter what he said.  
As Grit ran down the hallway to Colin's office, hoping it wasn't too late, he ran past the junior officers' lounge, where they were all resting. He suddenly switched back, with the thought, "Would Colin stay in his room? Of course not!" and braced himself in the lounge's doorway. "Have-Have you guys-seen Colin?" he gasped.  
"Why," asked General Younghost, "have you lost something"  
Grit glared at them. "Yeah, my service pistol"  
The room erupted into laughs and applause. "Fifty...four minutes!" decared Younghost. "Who was closest"  
Grit was confused, then angry. "What's goin on in here"  
"Oh, Grit." replied Younghost. "You looked so bad, working like that. We were just having fun. I snuck that away from you a while ago. We had a pool going on how long it would be 'til you found it missing"  
Grit would normally respond to this with his laid-back good humor. However, this time, he was angry. He grabbed back his gun and glared at all of the men.  
"We're sorry..." whimpered Younghost.  
"See that you are." responded Grit. 

Meanwhile, Colin looked out on the monsterous capitol of Blue Moon. He sat at the crest of a large cliff, over 50 stories. Colin sighed.  
At the same time, in the Blue Moon hospital, Olaf's EKG-his heart monitor-seemed to slow down.  
...Beep.  
Colin mentally checked everything he had wanted to do.  
...Beep.  
Left the note, got everything taken care of...yes.  
...Beep.  
Colin stood up, saluting to no one visible.  
...Beep.  
"I'm coming, sir." Colin said. He stepped off the edge of the cliff.  
...Beep.  
Colin felt his stomach plunge with a rush of adrenaline as he fell. He somehow managed to keep his salute.  
...Beep.  
Every self-preservation instinct in Colin was screaming. REACH OUT, GRAB SOMETHING! STOP FALLING! Colin ignored them all, being stronger than ever before.  
...Beep.  
Just before he hit the ground, Colin closed his eyes. He said one word.

"Peace."

...Beep...Beep...Beep beep beep!  
At that same instant...Olaf opened his eyes. 

Heh heh. Good ending, no? Review! 


End file.
